Whitechapel Hill
by TheNextNewVampire
Summary: Cody Matthews, a vampire living in Whitechapel has another adventure to go on. He recently went on a field trip to the old part of Whitechapel and got into something he shouldn't have gotten into. Now him and his friends get these nightmares and the thing about these nightmares is that they can hurt you in real life! *Sequel to Haunted Elevator*
1. A new day

Whitechapel Hill

It's me again Cody Matthews, I'm that teenager who lives in Whitechapel, a small town that people don't care about, I may seem like any normal fourteen year old boy but I'm not. I'm actually a vampire. I've lived in Whitechapel for a couple of months and throughout those months lots of crazy stuff happened.

Whitechapel is a breeding ground for supernatural beings such as vampires, witches, and all sorts of different creatures, it's also the main reason of why I've almost been killed so many times. I've faced, fought, and defeated many supernatural creatures that I've lost count, my friends and seem to be the only people dealing with this stuff. I don't know how many more time this will happen to me again.

I was in my bedroom tying my shoes, I had a permission slip on my desk for the grade nine field trip to Whitechapel hill. Whitechapel hill is what we were learning about in history class, besides all the wars and other crap our teacher thought it was a good idea to teach us about the community.

Whitechapel hill is where the first residents settled in the 1800s and it rests on hill just outside of the actual town. I slipped my backpack over my shoulders and headed downstairs and suddenly I heard the familiar surprising voice.

"Hey, Cody!"

I almost tripped and turned around to see my friend Rory Keaner. He's one of those guys that people do not like to hang out with, but at least I can put up with him. He's shorter than me and has pale blonde hair and just like me he is also a vampire.

"Rory, how did you get there?" I said.

Rory was behind me on top of the stairs.

"I used vampire ninja skills to get up here."

"How did you even get into my house?"

"Jacob let me in," we both said in unison.

Jacob is my thank goodness to be mortal younger brother, I don't know how awkward it will be by the time he's thirty and I'll still look fourteen. We both walked down the stairs and out the house, there we were both surprised by Ethan and Benny falling to the ground. Wow two surprises today and it's not even noon yet.

"Ugh! Benny, please don't invite me to test your broomstick!"

As Ethan started to get up a broomstick with two bike seats and handles fell from the sky and hit Ethan on the head knocking him to the ground again.

"Aaaaarrgh!" Ethan groaned in both pain and frustration.

"Where did you find that?" I asked.

"It was in my grandma's basement, she said I could have it, but then I had to read this long and boring manual so I just took it and went."

"Okay," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm _never_ going on that thing again!" Ethan said sounding a bit traumatized.

"I'll go!" Rory joyfully volunteering.

The two got onto the broomstick, Benny was in front while Rory was in the back. The two took off into the sky at such a fast speed that we couldn't see them anymore. It just left me and Ethan.

"So how bad was it," I asked Ethan.

"Talk about horrible, we went so high into the air that we suffocated."

By this point we were talking and walking on our way to school.

"Wow that sounds horrible, I'm starting to think how can Benny get away with these magical acts."

"Beats me, so we tried to land on the roof of your house, but the broom snapped in half once we got to your bedroom window."

"So that's how you ended up on my porch. By the way how could your broom snap in half, it was in on piece when it fell on you."

"The broom can magically fix itself."

I then looked up into the sky, it was partly cloudy and nice, but the weather seemed nippy.

"So are you going on that field trip tomorrow?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I just want it to be over with, I'm afraid that going there will conjure us into another situation that could possibly kill us."

"It's been almost four weeks since the elevator incident."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just worried."

"So, between each supernatural situation we've been through the relaxation deadline was around two weeks, I think everything's done there's nothing else to worry about."

"I'm still not so sure, one time we went eight months without anything supernatural happening but stuff started to happen again."

"Ethan, I think you need to relax. You get too worried about what's real and what's not real."

"Cody, are you mad or something. Do you even remember what we've been through? You're acting like this stuff never happened."

"True, but we just have to learn how to relax every once and a while."

"You're starting to scare me now."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Who are you and what have you done to Cody?" Ethan said sarcastically.

We both stopped talking once we got into the front entrance of the school. Ethan and I dropped our permission slips in the office. We both headed down the hall until Rory and Benny ran up to greet us.

"You guys should of been there it was amazing!" Rory said with excitement.

"I was there and it was terrifying."

"So what did you guys do?" I asked.

"Well first we took off into the sky all the way up until there was a decrease in gravity and oxygen so we flew back down and did a few loops I almost fell off a few times it was crazy!"

"Okay Benny, what drugs are you taking?"

"Wow, Cody, you're such a party pooper."

I was getting sick of people saying that I was too serious and never had any fun in my life, I feel like my job is to make sure that everyone is safe. I looked over and saw Sarah and Erica. They were are other friends and also vampires. I saw them putting permission slips in the basket. I thought this trip was for grade nine's only.

"You two are also going on the trip?" I asked them.

"Yeah, turns out student chaperones were needed so we both signed up?" Sarah said.

"You two signed up? How could that even happen in a million of years?" Benny asked.

"It's because we both got detention!" Erica said frustrated, "I need a bite!"

Erica stormed off, she wasn't in the best mood today, or any day.

"What did you two do?" I asked.

"Erica wanted a meal and she thought that drinking the animal blood in the science lab would help. I didn't do anything, I was actually trying to get her to stop. Principle Hicks caught the both of us and now we have to chaperone this field trip."

Sarah stormed off the same way Erica did, she was frustrated.

"Okay, why would the school trust blood drinkers chaperoning kids on a field trip?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know why, I've seen a lot more crazier stuff in Whitechapel."

I walked into my science class right before the bell rang, I sat near Rory who had his textbook out and turned to a certain page. Our teacher Mr. Goldstein came in about two minutes later with a bunch of old torn down books.

"Okay class, today we are not using our textbooks. Today we'll be using these books," he said holding them up.

Each row of desks got one box filled with books, the person at the front had to take them and pass a book back. Once I got my copy of the book I looked at the title.

_History of Whitechapel Hill_. I couldn't even believe that they wrote an entire book on the history of Whitechapel. You'd think that a small town like this wouldn't have much of a history. We opened up the first page.

The book started out with a man named Reverend Horace Black who was a cult leader at the time. That was the man who found the town. I pretty much knew about the history of Whitechapel since it has helped me defeat all of these monsters and has helped me survive. So I just put my head down into the book and slept all of class period

**Sorry it took so long to write a sequel, I just wasn't feeling up to it. By the way this story is a little bit inspired by Silent Hill and A Nightmare on Elm Street which are two of my favourite films.**

**Also Vanessa Morgan (Sarah) is going to be on The Amazing Race Canada so I hope that everyone who reads this story supports her. I want her to win so badly!**


	2. Rory's House

Chapter 2

After school I went over to Rory's house, it's been a little while since I've been over there. I walked in and he immediately turned on his Xbox and handed me a controller.

"What game are we playing this time?" I asked.

"I was thinking Resident Evil," Rory said selecting the game.

"Resident Evil? Really?"

"What do you have against it?"

"Nothing, it's just that I've played the game so many times and now I'm bored of it."

"Come on, I just need help getting across this level."

"Okay fine, I'm sick of arguing let's just do it and get to something else."

We both picked up our controllers and started playing the game. The part that Rory was on was so easy, I couldn't believe he had trouble on it. Usually I'm the one that needs help with gaming. We had to kill a bunch of zombies which we did really quickly. We continued playing until my mom called.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Cody, when are you coming home?" my mom asked.

I looked at the time it was seven thirty.

"Do you mind if I sleep over at Rory's tonight?" I asked.

"Cody it's a school night I think you should come home."

"Mom, I'm just down the block, Rory's mom is dropping him off at school tomorrow."

My mom sighed over the phone.

"Okay, but get to school on time, you don't want to miss that field trip."

"Thanks, bye!" I said as quickly as possible before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Rory asked.

"My mom wanted me to come home but I asked if I could sleep over and she said yes."

"Whoo! Sleepover!" Rory shouted pumping a fist into the air.

"Rory please do not make this any more creepy as it sounds."

"Sorry," he said silently.

I just forgot about and we played Resident Evil all the way to the end credits.

"Wow that was fun!" Rory said.

"Yeah, what other games do you have here?" I said.

"I have Halo."

"Nah! Too boring."

"Minecraft?"

"Boringer!"

"What about Amnesia?"

"Okay, never played that before."

"It's super fun, I always get scared whenever I play it."

"Rory, after all we've been through you still get scared by video games?"

"It's just scary, I may have nightmares tonight!"

We went onto the laptop that was in the den and turned it on, Amnesia was already installed on it. Rory liked to play the custom maps that were made by people around the world. We first started off in a castle and we had to find a key while avoiding monsters.

"Is this scary or what?" Rory asked.

"Not really," I said quietly.

"Oh come on, you have to believe you're in the game, you have to believe that you're the person that's about to be killed by the monsters."

"Okay."

I started at the screen for a little while when Rory was working the controls for the game, suddenly a monster broke through the door and made me jump a little.

"Okay that did scare me a little bit," I said.

"You see? You just have to believe that you're in the game."

Suddenly a door opened behind us, it was Mrs. Keaner A.K.A. Rory's mom.

"Hey, boys what are you doing?" she asked taking off her coat.

"Just playing some games," Rory said, "mom, is it okay if Cody sleeps over tonight?"

"Sure, the more the merrier for dinner."

"Cool, thanks," I said.

I looked back at the screen Rory was playing on. He found a map of the cave we were in and continued down the corridor, turns out we had to find a key to escape the building into the woods. Rory checked door after door clicking his mouse on random chests.

"None of these chests have the key."

"Maybe we should retrace our steps, go back where we came and search there. I'm pretty sure we missed some chests there."

Rory moved the character back up the steps where we came from and into the room that we missed, the door opened and contained a key which was for the door we passed.

Rory then moved the character back to the door and opened it into the woods, and the good thing was that the woods was daylight, so the game started to feel less creepy.

"Wow, if I were him I would feel so much relief to get out of that hellhole."

"I know, right?" Rory said.

Rory moved the character out of the building and on the computer graphic ground was a note, Rory picked up and it said to head to a cave which was about half a kilometre straight ahead.

"Great, another dark and scary place," I said.

"I know, why does every scary place in the world have to be dark?" Rory said.

"Imagine being in a haunted house with the lights on."

Rory looked up at the ceiling with a confused look, he was trying to think.

"Yeah, it's still very scary."

I chuckled a little bit, Rory lead the character deep into the woods until we heard something come from the speakers, it sounded like a snap. Like someone just broke a stick with their foot.

"What was that?" Rory questioned.

"It was nothing just keep moving."

After a little while the door behind us opened up, we turned our eyes away from the computer screen to see Mr. Keaner A.K.A. Rory's dad.

"Hey, dad," Rory said not paying attention.

"Rory," It took him a little while to notice me.

"Cody, it's been a little while since you've been here."

"Yeah, Rory prefers being at my house."

"So I guess you're joining us for dinner."

Just after a few seconds Mrs. Keaner came in wiping her hands with a wash cloth.

"Just came in to say dinner's ready."

I've never had dinner at Rory's house, but this time it was real different. At my house my mom usually shouts from the kitchen to my room saying dinner's ready. We both got up and went into the kitchen which smelt wonderful. For dinner we had meatloaf with peas and carrots, this time the meatloaf was edible.


	3. Whitechapel Hill

Chapter 3

I woke up on the floor of Rory's room, I sat up and adjusted my vision, I didn't know what time it was. I sat up and all of the sudden the painful screech from Rory's alarm went off, it was like a small bird was being murdered. Rory pounded the alarm clock and sat up to stretch his arms.

"Good morning," Rory said groaning.

"How did I end up on the floor, I feel asleep in the chair," I said pointing to the yellow chair on the other side of the room.

"I don't know I was asleep."

I stood up and remembered that I didn't bring any extra clothes with me, Rory gave me one of his coats. I guess it would have to do. We both walked down for breakfast. Rory took out two cereal bars and we were on our way out the door and on our way to school.

While walking down towards the end of the block we caught up with Ethan and Benny. Benny seemed to have a spell book in his hand.

"What's that for?" I asked catching up to them.

"Ethan wanted me to practice battle spells in case if this field trip gets dangerous."

"Ethan, it's almost been a month since the elevator incident, when are you going to let it go?"

"When every supernatural presence in Whitechapel is gone for good?"

"Excuse me?" I asked feeling offended.

"Except for some of the vampires."

"Okay thank you."

The four of us walked to the front entrance of the school and into the gym where the entire freshman class was. We had to stand in separate lines depending on our classes. Ethan and Benny were with Erica and Rory and I were with Sarah The two of us got in line to receive a bracelet, our coloured bracelets were black and the other group was red. Those are the school's main colour. We had to walk in line out the gym doors. In the back parking lot of the school there were two yellow buses. We went on the second one.

Rory and I sat down somewhere in the middle of bus before it took off and we were on our away. Sarah sat down in front of us.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" I asked her.

"Not in the slightest," she said bitterly.

"It'll be over before you know it."

"I wish."

I looked out the window and the small shops that were in the town square seemed to roll by, but then in the distance I could see a hill. It was all dull and covered in white fog, and on the top of the hill was a giant church looking over the entire town.

"Rory, look out the window," I said pointing at the church.

Rory looked, but he didn't seem impressed.

"What about it?" he asked.

"I don't know, just looking at it gives me the chills."

The bus started to leave the town and suddenly it was on a steep road surrounded by trees. I could hear branches hitting the roof and sides of the bus. I kept looking out the window and we stopped by a black, rusted metal gate. The gate was connected by two concrete blocks which had statues of gargoyles on the top of them.

"This place is a lot creepier than I expected," I said to myself.

The entire class gathered out the bus, Rory and I went with Sarah to watch the gate open. A teacher had a key and suddenly it opened.

"This place is amazing!" Rory said looking around as we were walking in. The place looked very old and run down. Of course it was built in the 1800s but it looked like a lot of history happened in this very spot. Just like the regular Whitechapel we were in the town square, in the middle of the town was an old rusted well.

The teacher took out a megaphone and asked everyone to form a group of two. My first choice was Rory because I'm his only friend and I really don't know anyone else from my class. We were free to walk around, but we weren't allowed to touch anything.

One huge rule the teacher mentioned was to not go inside of the church. I looked over at it. It had a giant lock on it. The first thing Rory and I did was catch up to Ethan and Benny who were walking into an old bakery.

"So what are you two doing?" I asked.

"I hoping to get a free sample," Benny said.

"I'm hoping to find nothing weird," Ethan said.

"Ethan, why can't you enjoy anything life offers you?"

"Think of all of the stuff that happened to us, we've been fighting supernatural creatures for almost two years and I want to be prepared when it happens again."

"While you two work on that, Rory and I are getting free bread samples," I said walking into the bakery.

After about five minutes Rory and I were walking back to the town square with a napkin and bread in our hands.

"Oh my gosh this bread is so good!" I said.

"Why don't they sell this anywhere?" Rory said.

"I don't know, the government must be 'trying' to save money."

After we finished our bread we spotted Ethan and Benny near the gate to the giant church.

"You know were not allowed to go inside right?" I said.

"I know, but I'm going to anyways," said Benny.

Suddenly my heart dropped, was Benny being serious? Has he forgotten all of what we've been through?

"Why?" I asked.

"I just want to see why it's locked up."

"I'm pretty sure it's locked up for a good reason."

"Well, I just want to know why," Benny said grabbing hold of the bars of the gate."

I looked around, I didn't see any students or teachers.

"I think I should go with Benny to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," Ethan said.

"I want to come too!" Rory volunteering.

I couldn't believe it, are they actually trying to get themselves killed? I knew I had to follow them because I would have to get them back before a teacher finds them. I watched all four of my friends disappear into the fog. I was about to climb the fence until someone startled me.

"Cody! What are you doing?"

I turned around quickly and saw Sarah.

"Sarah! I was just-," but then Sarah cut me off.

"You were about to get in trouble weren't you? Wait until I tell Mr. Gupta."

"No! Ethan, Benny, and Rory went in there and I have to find them."

"Are you kidding me?" she said out loud.

"Will you help me?"

"What? No!"

"If you don't help me then I can tell the teacher that you lost a couple of students and you'll have to serve more detention time."

Sarah groaned in frustration and we both climbed over the gate.

"Where do you think they would have gone?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know."

We took a few steps away from the gate, the sound of a crow cawing startled me. I looked back for a quick second and gasped. The gate was gone, all we could see in front of us was a bunch of trees, but no town.

"Cody, where are we?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know."

**P.S. I'm so sorry for not updating in almost a month, I deserve to be slapped in the face over the internet. I'll try to update more as long as I can get words to pop out of my head.**


	4. Rescue Mission

Chapter 4

"Cody, what is this? Please tell me what's going on!" Sarah said sounding worried. This was weird because I've never seen her so scared before.

"Calm down we're going to find out, first we have to find everyone else."

I couldn't even explain the surrounding we were in, it was so eerie, fog was everywhere and crows were fluttering on top of us. There was no town anymore just the church. I took one step real slowly and Sarah followed behind me.

"I said nothing like this would happen again," I said to myself.

We kept walking towards the church its creepy architecture sent chills down my spine. I could still see the sun, it was behind the clouds causing a white glare. The air and wind was getting cold too. Sarah grabbed hold of my arm and we continued walking.

"Is there any place in Whitechapel that's not creepy?"

"The video game store?"

"No thank you."

The church was getting closer and bigger, a huge lump formed into my throat. Who even thought it would be a good idea to go in here anyways? Sometimes my friends can be stupid. We were finally able to get to the church's wall and I placed my hand on it. It felt cold and wet. It was made out of stone bricks.

"If they're not here, then I don't know where they are," I said.

"I just want to get out of here, this place is too creepy."

"Then let's get searching, the more time we have the better, and once we get out we never mention this again."

I walked around a corner of the church and saw nothing but more fog and trees.

"Cody, where are you going?"

"Looking for Ethan, Benny, and Rory."

"Well don't go without me!"

Sarah caught up to me and stayed behind me, usually she's not like this, she's more brave.

"Where could have they gone?" how is this possible?"

"This is Whitechapel how is anything here possible?"

"It's just a thought."

I walked down the wall and suddenly I heard something. I pressed my ear against it and could hear it. It was a ghostly whisper. It sent shivers down my back.

"Cody, what are you doing?"

"I hear something."

"What, what is it?"

"Quiet! Let me listen."

_Monstra defixit huius uille pro centuries numquam pacem agens eam ad togatos, cum bellum nobis nostri potestatem, et interficiam._

"What are they saying?" Sarah asked sounding worried.

"I don't know, it's in another language, probably latin."

"We need to get out of here! Latin isn't a good sign, this place is evil! That's why we're not allowed in here!"

"Captain obvious, it wasn't our idea to go in here okay, now let's just keep calm and find them, then we'll get out and it'll all be over."

I listened again, there was no more whispering. We both walked down the side of the wall and saw the entrance to the church, it had a giant wooden door and a rusted bell on the chapel.

"I always thought churches were safe haven from evil."

"Well we're going inside so be prepared."

"Are you serious?"

"Do you want to find Ethan, Benny, and Rory or not? If we don't then we'll both be in trouble possibly go to prison."

"Let's just get it over with."

I walked up the steps and glanced at the eerie architecture, I shuddered and continued to the door which had larger metal rusted doorknobs. I placed my hand on one and opened it up.

"Sarah, come on!" I said in a harsh whisper.

She looked worried and followed me in. I closed the door behind us and surprisingly the entire church was empty. All of the pews were gone and there was nothing but I wide open space and a pillar at the far end.

At the far end were three boys, Ethan, Benny, and Rory all tied up.

"Oh my gosh!" Sarah said as we both ran up to them.

"Who did this to you," I asked.

"We don't know we kind of sort of blacked out," Ethan said.

We grabbed the ropes and untied them as best as we could, they were able to break free later.

"Thanks, now how do we get out of here?" Benny asked.

"We don't know, when we crossed the gate the entire town seemed to disappear."

"So where are we?" Sarah said.

"We could possibly be in some sort of pocket dimension," Ethan said.

"Have you ever seen a pocket dimension like this?"

"No, usually they're a same exact copy of our universe with a little bit of difference."

"Great so we could be in hell for all that matters?"

"I doubt it!" Ethan scoffed.

Suddenly and unknown force picked up Ethan and threw him across the room. Everyone gasped until the same thing happened to Benny and then Rory. I happened to Sarah and then suddenly me. It felt like being kicked with a huge shoe.

My head landed on the door of the church causing my skull to break open but suddenly healed. I looked at the door and saw it was locking up by itself. We all ran back to each other. Benny got a bloody scratch on his eye and Ethan had blood coming from his face.

"What was that?" I said to Ethan in a panicked worry.

"I-I don't know!" he said stuttering holding his shirt sleeve to soak up the blood.

The entire room started shaking, it felt like and earthquake. I looked out the stain glass windows and saw shadows dancing around them. It was like they were circling the entire building.

"Benny, get us out of this!" Sarah shouted!

"Quiet I'm trying to think."

As the building was shaking there was a deep demonic voice.

"YOU CONVENED INTO MY SANCTUARY SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Benny was trying to think and suddenly the stained glass started to break and all of the shadows formed into ugly creatures. One was a man with a stitched up face, another thing was this strange creature with blue eyes and had razor claws, and then there was some kind of grudge girl, those were only the three of many.

"Benny, hurry up!" Sarah shouted.

"Okay, _hud pwerus yn mynd â ni i ffwrdd _!"

We suddenly fell down what seemed like a hole and then I found out we were teleporting. I then saw all of us in back of the gate looking at the village, suddenly a teacher saw us and looked furious. Now we were in trouble.


	5. The First Nightmare

Chapter 5

We were all caught and had to sit in the back of the bus for the rest of the day. It wasn't boring because Benny used magic to keep us entertained. We flew the bus through space and transformed it into a roller coaster. No one noticed of course that was our main concern.

As we got back to school Ethan and Benny were taken to the nurse's office to be treated for their injuries. Rory, Sarah, and I sat in the principals office looking down at the ground feeling ashamed. Principal Hicks came in and gave us some nasty looking faces.

"What is wrong with you five?" Principal Hicks shouted in a strict voice.

"It seems like whenever there's a problem it comes back to you guys! You clearly knew you weren't supposed to go in that area and what do you do? You go in that area! What didn't make sense to you?"

"It wasn't our fault it was Benny's idea!" Sarah complained.

"I don't care who's fault it is or who went in first, it was clear stated that you're not allowed in there."

"So what's the punishment?"

"Four weeks detention and a call from your parents."

"What? I still have two weeks of detention from last time!"

"Well you should of thought of that before you went in there."

The phone call was awkward, I haven't made a phone call home since grade five and of course I got grounded for it. We all sat in the office, Benny had a black eye with a scar under it and Ethan's nose looked all Jam. It felt like forever since the bell rang.

I didn't want to fly home or run super fast, I just took a long walk taking as tiny of steps as possible. I thought it would feel like forever but it was only a half hour. I walked through the door. My brother Jacob was watching T.V. and my parents stood in front of me with menacing looks.

"So anything interesting happen at school?" my dad said giving me a mean look.

I didn't say anything I just looked at the ground.

"Cody, answer me!" dad's voice shouted getting louder.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

I got so frustrated that I took my backpack and threw it at his face and ran upstairs. I didn't want to tell them truth mainly because I couldn't. They would freak if they knew I was a vampire. I opened my door and slammed it behind me. I belly flopped onto my bed. I was just thinking about stupid things, teenage hormone things.

I was thinking of running away to Australia and never coming home once I turn eighteen. I got over that in about an hour and suddenly felt tired. I drifted off to sleep a few seconds later.

I was awoken by a large thud coming from downstairs. I looked around my room with vampire night vision, everything seemed normal, nothing was out of place. I heard the thud again. Did my parents forget to unpack a box from almost two months ago?

I got out of bed, I was still wearing my normal clothes since I fell asleep in them. I walked down the steps into the den, the flashing static from the TV was blinding me. All of the lights were turned off except one in the corner. I walked over to it which didn't seem like a good idea.

The kitchen was all lit up and I could see people, my mom, dad, and brother had their backs facing me.

"What's going on?" I said in a tired voice.

They didn't answer me so I walked closer.

"What's going on?" I asked again."

Still no answer, my entire family had their backs turned to me.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did just please talk to me."

I walked closer to them, they were sitting at a table whispering, I first walked up to my brother Jacob. I didn't know what I was thinking but I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jacob, talk to me, when did I do something to you?"

Jacob ignored me so I went to my mom who also had her back turned.

"Mom, can you guys please talk to me, I want to know what's going on. If you're sending me away for all the stuff I've done then I understand."

Still no response.

"What does it take to get a conversation out of you people?"

I accidentally backed up against a small table that had fine china on it. It fell to the floor and shattered. It seemed to catch all their attention.

"Sorry, I didn't mean please don't ground me!" I shouted in a panic.

I got to the floor and started to pick up the tiny pieces of broken glass being careful not to cut my hands. I could see the shadows of my mom, dad, and brother standing over me.

"Okay I'm sorry!"

I looked up and gasped, it wasn't my family, I didn't know what it was. These things that resembled my families body didn't have faces, they had a bunch of stitches where their holes in their head should be and they were dripping blood.

I let out a small yelp along with my stomach doing backflips and my survival instinct screaming at me to run.

"Who are you?" I said in a shaky voice.

They tilted their heads and started moving towards me.

"What are you?"

They didn't answer me, they just kept walking towards me.

"Look, it's better if you don't mess with me! I'm a vampire!"

When I said that I hoped it wasn't a prank because I just admitted I was vampire.

"Just please go away!" I said my voice getting louder.

I retracted my fangs and hissed, but that didn't make them hesitate so I made my eyes turn yellow. They still didn't hesitate, I gasped again and ran out the door onto my porch, then I realized something was wrong.

The entire neighbourhood looked like it was hit with a nuclear bomb, there was a mixture of snow and soot in the air. I didn't know what was happening, but it probably had to do something with my family. My first idea was to fly to Ethan's house to see if him and everyone else was okay.

I got into a flying stance and jumped up only to feel the ground hit my body. I couldn't fly so I tried running at vamparic speed. I got into a running stance and took off but I was only going the normal human speed. I guess my powers couldn't work.

I knew one thing, and that thing was that this wasn't Whitechapel, I took off at a normal pace to Ethan's house, he would probably have an answer to this. I turned a corner and went all the way down the block to Ethan's house, it looked like a mess.

It looked like someone planted a bomb inside of it. I walked up to his porch and got to the door I knocked three times. I didn't have a coat on and I was in a t shirt. It was snowing meaning it was cold.

"Ethan," I tried saying in the most calmest way possible.

No answer on the door, where was everyone? I knocked again.

"Ethan, if you're in there please open the door."

I sighed in frustration and turned around not knowing what I was doing. As I turned around I saw a terrifying entity in front of me. It was a clown all mangled and bloody and had a giant smile on his face. I gasped again.

"Look, I don't want any trouble."

"You opened the portal, Cody, he world must pay!" the clown said in a demonic tone.

He grabbed me up by the shoulders and lifted me up in the air.

"ETHAN, ANYONE HELP HELP!"

"No one can hear you," the clown said. He took a deep breath.

"Vampire, you smell delicious, it's been a while since we had one of you."

The clown opened it's mouth and a giant worm crawled out of which had giant sharp fangs that stared me right in the eye. I don't know what I did but I screamed as hard as I could and suddenly the worm was able to scratch my cheek when it was about to eat me. Out of nowhere I was rising out of bed dripping in sweat screaming.

I was back in my room in my bed, I felt my cheek and rubbed it. I looked at my hand, there was blood. I thought I didn't have any blood, maybe being a vampire means I have infected blood. The cut wasn't healing, maybe because it's a different kind of cut.

Suddenly my mom and dad bursted into my room both wearing bathrobes.

"What's wrong!" my mom said in an agitated voice.

"Do you know it's two in the morning?" my dad said mad.

I didn't know what to say.

"I-I just had a bad dream," I said still shaking.

"That's one hell of a dream," my dad said, "now go back to bed and no more screaming, we've had enough of you for one day."

I didn't fall back asleep, I just stayed in bed the rest of the night huddled into a ball, I also grabbed my iPad and watched Netflix the whole night.


	6. After School Detention

Chapter 6

I walked into the entrance of my school, I was beat meaning that I was completely tired. That nightmare I had the other night felt so real and it also got me worried. I somehow got a cu in my dream and it happened in real life, something was wrong. I stopped at my locker and walked over to Ethan and Benny who both looked tired.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"No, I had a horrible dream, it was so realistic," Benny said lifting up his sleeve revealing a bloody bruise on his wrist.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"I got it in my dream, a horrible creature grabbed me and tried to kill me, I woke up before it did."

"Something's going on, but what is it?" Ethan said.

"It has to do with Whitechapel Hill, somehow those creatures must be getting inside our heads," I said.

"You mean like Freddy Krueger?"

"Yeah exactly, they can hurt and possibly even kill us in our dreams."

"How did you figure that out?" Benny asked.

"Come on really, we've almost been killed at Whitechapel Hill and now something is trying to kill us, I just don't know how."

"We may have to figure things out, do you mind if Benny and I sleep over tonight?"

"I don't know, I'm grounded so I don't think so."

"How about we use the teleporting spell?" Benny said.

"I guess that could work, but you have to make sure that none of my family can find you, got that?"

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

It was the end of the day and I we had to go to detention, Ethan and Benny followed behind me and once we got into the room we could see Rory and Sarah sitting together so we sat around them.

"Benny, could you go back in time and make this never happen," Sarah asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know any time travel spells."

"Great, now we have to waste one hour here."

The final school bell rang, but we had to stay here. Principal Hicks was in front of the room with a green chalkboard that had the word DETENTION written in all caps and yellow chalk.

"I hope you people learn your lesson from being in here, just so you know you can always change," Principal Hicks said before leaving the room.

"What do we do now," Benny whined, "I'm so bored."

"Right now, keep your mouths shut and wait."

"This is the first time I've had detention since freshman year," Sarah mumbled.

"Let's pray it goes by fast."

I just stared at whatever was in front of me, I didn't think of anything, nothing was on my mind I almost seemed as if I was zoned out. One thing I did notice was that I was very tired. I looked over and saw that Sarah was fast asleep and Ethan and Benny were too, so was Rory. It wasn't long until I fell asleep to.

I suddenly gasped and realized I shouldn't have fell asleep so I woke up or at least I thought I did. My friends were still around me and were still sort of asleep.

"Guys, wake up," I said shocked.

We were still in the detention room but it looked awful, it looked like the entire school was abandoned. Flickering blue shattered lights and plaster chipping off the walls with mold on them. All of my friends woke up.

"What happened?" Sarah said.

"We're we asleep for 100 years?" Rory asked.

"No, we're still asleep, we're dreaming!" I said.

"How could we all be in the same dream?"

"This isn't a normal dream."

I got up from my desk, everyone in the room seemed to be gone besides us. I took a look out the door, there was no one.

"We should wait here," Ethan said.

"How do we know if waiting here is safe?"

"We should stick together," Sarah said.

I looked out the door and back down the hallway, nothing was there so I just took my steps carefully.

"How do you wake up from this?" Benny said to himself.

Everyone else followed behind me, I told everyone to stay quiet. It wasn't long until I smelled something foul and I saw silvery powder coming from the ceiling.

"What is that?" Benny asked.

Ethan got it in his mouth and had a surprised look.

"Asbestos, cover your mouth!"

I took my shirt and pulled it over, for those who don't know asbestos is a mineral that causes lung cancer when inhaled. I could feel it touching my skin and we tried really hard to get away from it but the ceiling kept leaking it.

"Benny, does your magic work here?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know why?"

"Could you conjure us some hazmat suits?"

"I don't know if that'll work."

"Okay here I go, O'r natur sydd yn yr awyr yn ein llygaid i ein dwylo hazmat suits!"

Out of nowhere there was a blue flash and suddenly I was in a yellow suit with a gas mask. I looked at everyone else, they were wearing the same thing.

"Wow, I can't believe it worked!" Ethan sounded impressed.

"Do you think our vampire powers work here?" Sarah asked,

"I don't know."

Rory wanted to test it he started to run but nothing was happening. He was just running at the normal human pace.

"I guess not," I said, "come one we have to find a way out of here."

The room was leaking asbestos like crazy. It was coming from the cracks and crevices of the walls and ceiling. The walls were the starting to come apart. The broken lights on the ceiling shattered into millions of pieces. All of us were thrown into lockers when a part of the floor exploded and suddenly there was a man in a trench coat and fedora we couldn't see his face but he had a chainsaw with him.

"Ethan what is this?" Sarah said.

"I-I don't know!"

"Hello, children," said the man in a calming voice.

My breathing was shaky and every cell in my body was screaming at me to run but I couldn't, I was frozen stiff in fear.

"You probably don't know me, but I know you. I just want to say thank you for opening that portal at Whitechapel Hill, it helped a lot of us escape, now we can start our plan."

"What plan?" Sarah shouted.

"2012, Y2k, the apocalypse, those were plans we had in mind but something always stopped us. Over the next few days will be the apocalypse, the end of the human race. It'll not end with a bang, but with a nightmare."

He walked around and spotted Ethan and hit him across the face with his hand. He had a bloody gash coming from his cheek.

"I think I'll start the apocalypse with you five."

He waved his hand over the ground and the entire floor started to crumble.

"See you in hell."

I gasped.

"Come one, run!"

We all ran at a normal pace as fast as we could. Suddenly some other creature was coming after us, it was wearing a Jason mask but it was all bloody and mangled. It suddenly got ahold of Sarah. She screamed in fear I tried to go after her but something happened. I woke up.

I was in the normal looking classroom with all of the other detention students. Ethan, Benny, and Rory woke up to. Suddenly everyone in the room was startled by bloodcurdling shrieks. I looked over at Sarah who was still asleep and shaking like she was having seizure out of nowhere her entire body floated up into the air.

**Sorry for the late update I had writers block.**


	7. The Walk Back

Chapter 7

Sarah's body hit the ceiling of the room, everyone else was frozen in shock. I was also too. I could see Sarah's eyes were closed so she was still asleep.

"Ethan, do something," I whispered to him.

"I don't know what to do!"

She was bashed around the walls of the room like some invisible beast was grabbing hold of her. Her body was thrown onto a desk which of course broke all of the legs and then violently floated up in the air and spun around like a propeller. She was thrown against the wall one last time before laying there unconscious.

"Sarah!" I shouted running up to her. All the kids in the detention room looked shocked. She layer there for a few seconds until she woke up eyes wide open and gasping.

"Okay, I think I know what's happening," Ethan said.

The five of us walked out. Sarah was still a bit woozy and Ethan and I had to carry her by the shoulders. Benny was able to used a memory erase charm on everyone in the classroom. We finally got out of the school.

"So where are we heading," Rory asked.

"My house," Benny said.

Rory grunted in frustration.

"So what's happening, what's causing the nightmares?" I asked to Ethan.

"I maybe over exaggerating here but I think we opened up a portal to the underworld."

"The underworld?"

"Yeah, you know in greek mythology there's an underworld filled with all sorts of horrible creatures."

"Yeah, but what do they want here?"

"To impend the world into eternal torture."

"So, how do we get help?"

"We got to go to Benny's house so be prepared of yelling."

We walked a couple of blocks which took longer than we thought, try having to drag an exhausted girl with you. We got to the house and Benny opened it up and invited us in.

"Benny, why are you home so late?" said Mrs. Weir A.K.A. Benny's grandma.

"We have a problem," Benny said.

"What's wrong with Sarah?"

"We need to take her to the secret room."

The secret room is the place where we went when we were in a situation with the black church's knight.

"Please tell me what's going on," Mrs. Weir said.

"We need to open the door."

A flash of red light came out of Benny's palm and it hit the nearby fireplace causing it to turn. Behind it was a passageway. We walked in and I set Sarah down on the couch. Mrs. Weir closed the door behind us.

"Okay, will you please tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"Just promise me you won't be mad," Benny said.

She just gave a stern look, not something I would trust.

"Well, me may have accidentally opened a portal to the underworld and all of its creatures are escaping and hurting people in their dreams. Also an impending apocalypse is coming."

I was waiting to be hit, but she didn't.

"Are you kidding me! How could you do that? Out of all the things you've done this has to be the worst!"

"So, what can we do to stop it?" I asked.

"Right now, nothing, the entire human race will go to shreds, I read in an old book that the power of man's mind was so strong it would take over the world."

"Really, there's nothing we can do?" Ethan said.

"That's right, you opened the portal and it can't be closed unless you go there and manually close it, but that won't stop the end of the world."

"That's it, we just have to close it," I said.

"Don't get your hopes to high, your chances of surviving that are 0.00000001%."

"Has anyone survived doing this?"

"Yes, only one. Hermes the greek god."

"Please tell me hermes is real!"

I had to ask with all the stuff I've seen.

"Only a few people have ever seen him and I haven't so it's a mystery."

"There has to be a way!"

"Well, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. You can't do anything either, Cody. This is way too dangerous. We just have to wait for the end to come, I know it's hard to think about."

"Do you know what? No, I'm going to close that portal," I said.

"Please don't fool yourself," Mrs. Weir said.

"Why? I've done so much stuff here in Whitechapel this'll be a piece of cake."

"I don't know, you have to know what you're getting into."

"It's my fault for opening the portal so I want to help," said Benny joining in.

"Benny, no! I'm not letting you go I can't stand losing you."

"Grandma, let me go, It'll be okay."

"I'm joining them too," said Ethan.

"So am I!" Rory chimed in.

Sarah got up from the couch relieved from exhaustion.

"I'm going too, just to make sure they stay safe."

"I can't believe you. You kids are crazy!"

"Trust me, there will be a lot more where this comes from," I said.

"So where do we get started?" said Benny.

"Right now, we may have to go to the library to check the greek mythology section," Ethan said.

"Don't worry, I have my phone with me," I said taking it out.

I went to safari and searched the underworld.

"It says here that a portal to the underworld can only be closed by magic, a powerful dark magic that can be done by two or more people depending. And creatures of the underworld have to feast off living victims to survive."

"Does it say what kind of spell?" Benny said.

"Benny, it won't work in the first place. You're the only spellmaster in the group and we need more than one."

"How about I work on a cloning spell."

"Do you have one?"

"Yes, but it's a level 3 spell, I'm a level 1."

"Just try okay, I'm going to do more research."

We were only in the secret room for a half hour, once I got home I headed straight for my room to do research, in the middle of it I did the most stupidest thing possible, I fell asleep.


	8. Note

Chapter 8

No! I couldn't fall asleep not at this moment. I tried to slap myself awake and I whispered to myself to wake up. Nothing was working. Suddenly I started to fall. Wind was rushing past me at a fast paste until I landed in a large pile of snow. The pain from the cold rushed through my body I got up quickly.

I was in a snowy forest and there was a gigantic blizzard. I was in a short sleeved shirt so imagine how painful this was for me. I held my breath and closed my eyes real tight.

"Wake up wake up wake up!" I shouted to myself.

I opened them up again I was still in a forest right in the middle of a blizzard. I had to keep going, I thought that being here would give me some information. I decided to walk and see if I could get to any civilization. There was nothing. The cold was numbing my skin and making my lungs dry so I was coughing.

I passed a few trees and saw something that made me sigh in relief. It was a small town road that meant I was somewhere close. I turned right and made my way down in the harsh cold of the snowstorm. I could barely open my eyes because I banged my head into a sign. I went and looked at it.

_Welcome to Whitechapel_

I couldn't see any lights of the town but I knew I had to keep on going. I went pass the sign and down a small hill. From there I could see buildings. It was a good sign since I could get warmth. I went to the nearest building that was furthest outside of town. It was a antique shop. As I walked in I noticed something changed.

It wasn't an antique shop, but it was the church from where we opened the portal to escape, but accidentally opened it up to the underworld. My breath was coming out in small quivers and my stomach and mind was telling me to run, but I couldn't move. I was frozen stiff in fear.

I noticed the black and white tiled floor cracking into small pieces and suddenly broke apart. I fell back when a giant yellow light came out of it and something came out. It was that guy in the trench coat that I saw in my other dream. There was something different about him. He had long sharp nails, pale zombie like skin and red wings.

"What do you want from me!" I shouted to him.

He didn't say anything. He then swiped his hand which made me fly up into the air and I hit the stained glass of the building causing it to crack and I fell onto the hard ground. I felt weird and I saw blood on the ground. I felt my face, blood was dripping from my head.

The villain came up to me and kneeled beside me.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

"Some people may call me the devil, but that's not me, some people call me Hades, but still that's not me, I'm Bloodwing, I don't know what I am, I don't know what mortals call me, but I'm something that can torture and kill you."

"A demon?"

"I guess that could be the right word."

"So why did you bring me here?"

"To tell you what you're getting into okay? You can't stop us, you can stop the Earth from turning into eternal torture, it would take an eternity."

"Well, I'm immortal so take as much time as you want."

Bloodwing took a piece of stained and started stabbing me in the shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain.

I could see the blood stained my t-shirt and dripping to the ground.

"Vampire blood is very rare to find these days, because you guys can heal yourselves, but guess what you're in my world now and nothing can stop you."

I had to buy myself time to escape so I kicked him in that one place where you shouldn't be kicked. He fell back in pain.

"Aargh! You fuck!"

I was able to get to the entrance of the church and I opened it up and suddenly I was somewhere else. I was at White Oaks Mall in London Ontario. It was all abandoned. Bloodwing was messing with me. I tried to run to their entrance but Bloodwing stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said.

"Out of here!"

"Such a big mouth for a small child."

I tried running again but I was in pain from being thrown at the wall and being stabbed by glass.

"So much pain, Cody, it's music to my ears."

"Why don't you just stab your ears instead of me?"

"Like I said, you should think before you speak."

He started to come after me and I tried to run, but then I saw two creatures in front of me. Zombies, they both had blue coloured skin and rotting flesh. Their eyes were blurred out.

"You like them, they're forgotten souls.

"Just let me go," I said starting to get mad.

"If I let you go you may try to stop me, but it wasn't like you were ever going to stop me in the first place. It's better if I kill you right now."

The zombies growled. They could probably smell my blood at the moment. I ran towards the entrance and walked out into a completely different area. An abandoned house. All of the wood had mold on it and white sheets were hanging all over the place. It took me a while to realize that this was my house.

"What am I doing here?" I said.

No one answered, not even Bloodwing. I ran up the broken steps to my bedroom and saw a note on the floor. They were Japanese symbols. That looked like this.

**暗黒一の力で閉じることができる。**

**そして、その****1****パワーが****3****犠牲を要求する必要があります。**

**それは呪文を仕事と永久に閉じられます。**

**他の方法は、より複雑です。**

**スペルマスタは、最終的に彼らは悪となり、世界そのものを破壊することができます黒魔術を実行する必要がありますが、致命的な呪文自体の制御を取ると、適切にポータルを封印しなければならないことを防ぐため。**

I suddenly looked up and saw a girl dressed in all white. She looked Japanese and then I woke up on my desk with the note beside me. Who was that girl?


End file.
